


The Brotherhood of the Immodest Pants

by SheppardMcKay



Series: Hot Couture [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clueless!Rodney, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gorgeous and the problem is you're just a little too gorgeous in those pants, okay? I don't need everybody in Atlantis knowing you've got the goods. You're mine and I'm not comfortable with other people staring at you." </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brotherhood of the Immodest Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I adore possessive!John so I thought I'd write one of my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters. I merely worship from afar.

 

Oh...

John had walked into the mess that morning and all his happy-go-lucky 'yes, I have the day off ' thoughts were derailed more spectacularly than a speeding bullet train as his sight switched to tunnel vision and zeroed in on one Dr. Rodney McKay, standing with his back to him at a table near the picture window and talking with a seated Teyla who was bouncing Torren on her knee. But it was definitely Rodney who had his attention.

His mouth went dry, his palms itched, and he seriously hoped his eyeballs were not bugging out of his head cartoon style, stretching several feet in front of him, as steam spouted out of his ears. Because it really felt like they were as he took in the sight laid out in front of him. 

McKay.  A rear view of McKay.  A rear view of McKay wearing...those. 

Or as Sheppard thought of them in his mind...THE PANTS.  
A.K.A. The Cargo Pants of Happiness.   
A.A.K.A.  The-pants-Rodney-had-agreed-not-to-wear-in-public-for John's-health-and-peace-of-mind.

As his mind was spooling, trying to process all the data, he noticed Teyla smile in recognition and wave him over. He also realized he was standing there gaping like an idiot and managed to mobilize and start walking towards the little group. As he did, Rodney shifted slightly, showing off every ripple of muscle in his butt and thighs, tightly packed, _so tight_ , into those pants that were molded to his form and absolutely a size too small for the man wearing them.

Too small in a good way in that McKay had picked up muscle mass in all the right places during his years on the premiere gate team in Atlantis. Too small in a bad way in that they were practically indecent in how much they showed or suggested, back AND front. John enjoyed those pants. He enjoyed those pants very much. He enjoyed them on his boyfriend, in privacy, and behind locked doors.

He did not enjoy them on his boyfriend, in public, smack dab in the middle of a very busy mess hall where so many strange eyes could see what should be for his alone. 

He knew he was getting worked up but he didn't care. He and Rodney had talked about this, for crying out loud. McKay had rolled his eyes when he'd issued the edict about not wearing them out and about the city anymore but he'd agreed. Although probably more to shut John up and get back to the kissing and hot, sweaty groping part of the evening than anything else. But still and all, he knew the pants rule and was blatantly breaking it right now.

He arrived at the table and Rodney turned to him.

"Colonel," McKay greeted Sheppard, giving him a little smile.

 John wasn't sure whether he wanted to kiss him or smack him.  
"McKay," he returned as evenly as possible.

"About time you showed up for breakfast. Teyla was beginning to think you'd fallen and hit your head or something to make you late. I told her nothing short of a jackhammer could penetrate that ill kempt shield of bristles you've got going on up there so no need to worry."  

"Rodney," Teyla admonished. "We said no such thing, John. I merely asked Dr. McKay what plans you two had for your day off."  She jiggled Torren on her knee again. He was dressed in the bright blue jumper Jeannie had sent for him on the last supply run and laughed up into his mother's face joyfully as he bounced. 

Sheppard smiled down at the toddler and ruffled his hair, ignoring Rodney's jibes. "How ya doin', little buddy? Did you manage to eat something before mean Uncle Rodney got to it all?"  

Rodney quickly dropped the triangle of toast John had spied him sneaking off Teyla's plate out of the corner of his eye like a hot brick. He frowned at John.

"Don't teach him that, Sheppard. He'll start to believe you. He squirms enough already when Teyla passes him off to me and your telling him I'm mean isn't going to help anything."

Teyla pushed her plate of toast back towards Rodney and stood up to go, shifting Torren to her hip. 

"Rodney, there is no need for you to worry. Torren knows very well that all his uncles love him." She patted his arm affectionately. 

Rodney sniffed. "Some of us don't need to bribe him with rides on a skateboard. Sheppard's just jealous."

John snorted. "Whatever. And to answer your question, Teyla, we were supposed to go to the mainland for some R & R."

"So Rodney has said. You two enjoy yourselves. I am off to our quarters. I will see you later. Have fun."  Teyla smiled at them and left.

Rodney turned then to John with a puzzled look. "What did you mean 'supposed to go' to the mainland? Now you don't want to? You've been bugging me for a week with your back to nature kick."

"Oh I still want to go. But later. We need to have a talk first."

"Talk? You want to have a talk? About what? Are you sure you didn't really hit your head or something?" Rodney moved as if he was going to examine John's skull right there in the mess.

Sheppard ducked reflexively. Having his head rubbed was another thing that he enjoyed and that made him feel all tingly but would prefer McKay do in private.

"Not here, Rodney. And yes, we need to have a discussion. C'mon."

He pressed a hand against the small of his boyfriend's back and none too gently urged him towards the exit. 

Rodney gave an annoyed grunt but allowed himself to be herded along.

"Where are you shoving me to?"

"My room," answered Sheppard tensely. "Move it." 

Whether Rodney was using the time to figure out what he'd done to merit a couple's discussion or was quietly trying to pinpoint exactly when it was that John had jumped his trolley he wasn't sure but McKay submitted without his usual fuss until they got to John's quarters. John was grateful for the abscence of any melodrama. It made it easier to keep himself between Rodney's taboo pants clad lower half and the rest of the base until it was safely just the two of them once more.

The door closed and Sheppard finally felt he could breathe easy again.

"Alright, " said McKay. "We're here and you are acting really weird. So spill. Did I do something? Did you do something? What is it?" 

"You know damn well what it is, Rodney!"

"No, I don't, Colonel, and we have an agreement. If and when I do something stupid enough that jeopardizes this," and with that he waved his hand wildly between the two of them, "you are obligated to inform me immediately of said transgression so as to avoid one of those girly you-know-what-you-did scenarios. Which we seem to be experiencing right now in direct violation of said terms."

That did it. John was going to smack him.

"The pants, Rodney!" John yelled in frustration. "You're wearing those pants in direct violation of said terms," he mimicked Rodney, "and you know it." 

Rodney looked at at him in astonishment. "Wait a second. You marched me through the halls of Atlantis like a prisoner of war just so you could yell at me about my choice in attire? Have you gone mental?" 

"Don't play innocent with me, McKay. I specifically asked you not to wear those pants outside of your quarters anymore weeks ago and you agreed. Then I walk into the mess hall this morning and there you are, flaunting yourself in front of half the personnel with those things on! Now I want you to go change right this minute so we can have a nice peaceful day off." He pointed towards the door emphatically.

McKay just stared at him for a second and looked for all the world like he was struggling between being either really pissed off or really turned on by John yelling at him and ordering him around so. 

"Flaunting myself? Are you nuts? Look, Sheppard...John," Rodney said, calming down and showing it in the use of John's first name. He almost always only used it if they were alone together. The other times were when either the team or Atlantis were about thirty seconds from complete annihilation.

"I thought you were kidding about the pants before," he continued. "I figured you were just teasing or trying to boost my self esteem regarding my appearance again." John did that occasionally, or so Rodney thought. He still hadn't gotten over the "You're no John Sheppard" remark from Jeannie and he sometimes felt like John was only humoring him when he told him how attractive he was.

Sheppard walked up to him then and gently cupped his cheek with his hand.

"Rodney, I have no reason to tease you concerning how hot you look. You're gorgeous and the problem is you're just a little too gorgeous in those pants, okay? I don't need everybody in Atlantis knowing you've got the goods. You're mine and I'm not comfortable with other people staring at you." 

Rodney dropped his gaze and blushed. "First of all, I think you're highly over-estimating my personal allure. And second, when did you get so jealous and possessive?" 

"I'm probably under-estimating your sexual attractiveness if anything. Dr. Porter was practically drooling over you when I walked in."

"She was? I didn't notice anything."

"Rodney, focus."

"Alright, alright. I was just saying."

"As for being jealous, that started about two weeks after I met you. Being possessive was right after our first official date."

Rodney's expression softened at his confession. "Oh, that's, well, that's really nice actually." He leaned into John's touch.  "I don't think I've ever had anyone jealous over me before." 

"Just as well. They would have had to fight me for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." John leaned forward then and kissed him ever so softly on the lips.   
He smirked as he pulled away slowly. "And I would've won, too." 

Rodney gave a gusty little sigh as he opened his eyes after the surprisingly sweet kiss.  
"Yeah, I bet you would've too," he agreed.

"Damn straight," Sheppard said confidently. He slid his caress from Rodney's cheek, down his arm and came to rest on his hip, curling his fingers through the belt loop.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Staking His Claim. I get the hint. If it makes you happy, I'll go back and change. Honestly though, I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill. And for the record, I wasn't playing games to make you jealous or anything. I just didn't have time to do laundry yet and I didn't feel like wearing sweats."  He pulled away from his partner and made his way to the door. "I still think you're nuts, though."

John waved him off. "Go change and meet me in the Jumper bay in fifteen minutes." 

"Yes, sir," Rodney replied in a fond but exasperated tone and left. 

John crossed the room to get the duffel he'd already packed with snacks, a book, and, optimistically, a few beach towels and two pairs of swim trunks, in case he could successfully lure McKay into the water.

Grabbing it off his bed he was suddenly struck by inspiration.

Evil inspiration.

He grinned, dropped the bag, and strolled over to his closet, fumbling around in the back until he came up with a certain pair of jeans. The pair that Rodney didn't think John knew that he'd stuffed back there, trying to hide them from him. The only pair John owned that didn't slide off his narrow hips and also happened to hug everything else. 

Perhaps Rodney needed a visual example to truly let the lesson sink in.

Sheppard smiled wickedly and swapped his track pants out for the forbidden jeans, anticipating Rodney's reaction. 

This was going to be a fun afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Story was also inspired by [ this picture](http://s1194.photobucket.com/albums/aa380/CheekyBeckett/Sheppard%20pics/?action=view&current=photo-1-3.jpg) of Joe Flanigan in "Change of Plans", for obvious reasons.


End file.
